legacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Julia (starfighter)
Introduction A prototype starfighter featuring advanced technology, it was named post-destruction after Solomon's mother. The craft was stored in a secret hangar within the Palace Dynastia, and included state of the art thrusters, armour, shielding, Albecurrie drive and notably a cloaking device. It's cost is unknown, though Solomon estimates a final production cost of around 150,000 sparks, though it is suggested the cost of the prototype could be as high as several million sparks. Inception Solomon used his spare time to design the starfighter in his youth, accessing Dynastian Arbitus's terminal to request for parts to be delivered to him without the Dynastian ever realizing. It was deconstructed and rebuilt in several iterations as Solomon improved the design over time, one noticable change involving the increased number of wings from two to four. Shape The craft was craft was five meters tall, nine meters deep and 5 meters wide, making it one of the smallest piloted starfighters in the galaxy. The craft featured a central cockpit module which housed the engine, Albercurrie drive, sensor suite, cloaking unit, a main storage and a rear storage unit. The craft also had a parachute in the rear of the cockpit module. The four wings were angular, each nine meters long and two meters tall, each mounted onto the cockpit module. Notably the joint was rotatable such that the cockpit could rotate and unload its missiles or twin medium laser cannons while the craft continued forward. The engines were notably attached to the wings, with one on each for a total of four as well as two auxiliary thrusters on the cockpit module. It was noted that only two wings and engines were needed for the craft to function, though at reduced speed and mobility. Cloaking device One of the greatest challenges in developing the craft was the cloaking device. Solomon spent several years experimenting with various materials in order to find a substitute to Androma crystals, extremely rare, fragile and expensive crystals used to power traditional cloaking systems. To make a cloaking device fit on anything smaller than a heavy cruiser, and especially as small as a starfighter, much work was required. Solomon discovered the rare crystal Sapphire could be used when refined, having the added benefit of not having to be replaced unlike the Androma crystals which were burnt up within hours if not minutes. While Sapphire was even more rare Solomon managed to get one. Weaponary The craft featured four warhead launchers, two missile armatures, four heavy laser cannons (one mounted on each wing) and two medium laser cannons (mounted in front of the cockpit module) Destruction The craft was destroyed in the attack on the palace sometime between 3014 sol. Enemy operatives lobbed several grenades at the docked craft, destroying it and sending debris across the hangar. It is unknown whether Solomon kept a record of the latest iteration, or whether he would have to use an old copy such as the one he gave to the Council of Solutos and Commandant Juno. Rechristening The craft was later renamed in Dynastiania Julia's honour after her death, a symbolic gesture on Solomon's part. Legacy The starfighter would serve as a template for the future Arbitus class starfighter Solomon would mass produce in the captured Rim territories.